Au détour des infortunes, le bonheur sourit parfois
by Opaline34
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Il est temps pour nos héros de penser à leur avenir. Neville a un projet qui lui tient à cœur mais a échoué au test de Potions de ses A.S.P.I.C.S. Pour accéder à son rêve, le jeune homme de presque 18 ans devra à présent amadouer le sorcier le plus asocial que la Terre ait jamais porté : Severus Snape...


**Avertissement :**

Les éléments de la saga « HARRY POTTER » (personnages, noms, lieux etc.…), cités dans l'écrit qui suit, sont des créations originales de J.K. Rowling et sont protégés par des droits d'auteur. En conséquence : il ne s'agit aucunement d'une tentative d'appropriation de ma part, et je ne touche aucun bénéfice lucratif quant à la publication d' _« Au détour des infortunes, le bonheur sourit parfois… »_. Ce que dit, font ou pensent les personnages dans la fiction suivante n'engage que moi et mon interprétation personnelle de l'univers HARRY POTTER.

Je rappellequ'une fanfiction est une « _fiction écrite par un fan dans laquelle il reprend les éléments (univers et/ou personnages) d'une œuvre qu'il a apprécié (…) Écrire une fanfiction permet au lecteur ou au spectateur de mettre en scène ce qu'il aurait voulu voir dans l'œuvre d'origine… »_ (Dixit Wikipédia). Ainsi, écrire ceci a été avant tout un plaisir, d'abord pour moi-même, et également pour vous, lecteur (du moins, j'espère !), avec qui je partage mon histoire.

**Situation :**

L'histoire se passe en 1998, après la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Les combats sont terminés et il est temps pour nos héros de penser à leur avenir. Le Ministère a maintenu les A.P.I.C.S. et chacun a essayé de se débrouiller pour réussir les examens de fin Juin. Neville a un projet qui lui tient à cœur mais a échoué au test de Potions de ses A.S.P.I.C.S., le privant ainsi des études adéquates. A presque 18 ans, le jeune homme doit à présent trouver une solution pour accéder à son rêve. Et pour cela, il devra, par ordre de difficulté : 1) prendre sa vie en main comme il l'entend et non comme sa grand-mère le souhaiterait, 2) s'imposer coûte que coûte aux yeux des autres, et enfin et pas des moindres : 3) amadouer le sorcier le plus asocial que la Terre ait jamais porté : Severus Snape.

**Je précise ici :**

que certains personnages ne seront pas morts, contrairement à l'histoire originale

que par préférence, je conserve certains des noms propres en anglais

qu'il s'agit d'une **romance entre hommes** ;

qu'en conséquence, il y aura fort probablement des **termes grossiers**, des idées préconçues, des moments de **violence**, et du **sexe, **et ce, tout autant que dans une vie.

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Où Neville se fait des cheveux blancs**

A l'est de l'Angleterre, adossées à la Mer du Nord, s'étendent les terres humides du Comté de Suffolk. Parées de pâturages verts et abondants, elles abritent en leur cœur, Flowton , petit village aux pierres grises, où le temps s'égrène au rythme de ses vénérables paroissiens et de ses brebis noires.

Rien de vraiment particulier ne se passait ici et c'est d'ailleurs pour l'isolement et la tranquillité des lieux qu' Augusta Longbottom s'y était installée, dans une petite maison isolée, tout au bout de la route.

Les habitudes et pratiques de la sorcière passaient aux yeux de ces lointains voisins pour les fantaisies un peu folles d'une vieille dame, ce dont cette dernière s'accommodait fort bien. Elle avait pris la précaution de dissimuler aux yeux trop curieux de son entourage tout ce qui appartenait au monde de la Sorcellerie, comme par exemple certaines plantes magiques de son jardin. Elle avait également pris l'habitude d'effrayer les enfants Moldus qui osaient se glisser sur son précieux territoire, en faisant semblant de leur jeter un sort, à grand renfort d'onomatopées stupides et de gestes ridicules. Elle riait bien lorsqu'elle les voyait décamper terrorisés. Elle ne voyait quasiment jamais personne, et le peu de gens qui étaient reçus chez elle semblait surgir tout à coup dans sa maison sans que quiconque ne les ait vu arriver.

Ainsi, cette respectable sorcière de 80 ans, dont le tempérament aurait fait pâlir d'envie un Magyar à pointes, s'était forgée une solide réputation d'excentrique et d'effroyable voisine.

Lorsque les habitants de Flowton avaient compris qu'elle allait dorénavant s'occuper de son petit-fils, ils avaient cru qu'elle se rassérènerait. A tort : Augusta Longbottom cessa bien certaines de ses activités, mais ils découvrirent alors une femme intraitable, sévère, mais toujours juste.

Le temps passant, ils finirent par cesser de s'interroger et les bizarreries de Madame Longbottom rentrèrent dans les habitudes. Il se passait bien parfois des choses extraordinaires quand le petit Neville, le petit-fils de la vieille dame, était sujet à quelques émotions fortes, mais rien de bien grave. Et puis le petit garçon était adorable. En somme, plus rien ne vint véritablement déranger le paisible hameau et le temps continua de s'écouler calmement nous transportant jusqu'au mois de Juillet 1998…

_« Le métier de Guérisseur est très diversifié. Le Guérisseur peut exercer dans de multiples domaines : celui des soins (Assistant Médicomage, Guérisseur Psychiatrique...), celui de la prévention (Guérisseur du Travail, Guérisseur dans l'Education Sorcière) ou celui de l'action humanitaire (Guérisseur Auror par exemple). Vous pouvez aussi exercer ce métier auprès des personnes âgées, en tant que Guérisseur Gériatrique._

_Envisager cette carrière demande au moins d'obtenir un E aux examens d'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (A.S.P.I.C.) de potions, de botanique, de métamorphose, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du Mal._

_Dans un deuxième temps, vous devrez obtenir le Diplôme Général de Guérison Sorcière délivré par la prestigieuse Ecole Supérieure de Médicomagie Carecure__… »_

Dans une petite chambre douillette de la maison, un jeune étudiant soupira de désespoir à la lecture de ces dernières lignes. Pour la ixième fois depuis une semaine maintenant.

Il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir le critère demandé aux A.S.P.I.C. Ou plus exactement, il n'avait pas eu la note exigée dans une des matières : Potions.

Pour le reste, cela s'était plutôt bien passé : « Effort exceptionnel » en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, « Optimal » en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Botanique, sa matière préférée. On ne peut pas avoir fait la guerre contre le plus grand Mage de Noir de l'époque sans qu'on assimile quelques notions.

Mais, il y avait ce « Piètre » en Potions.

Ce « P » affligeant réduisait à néant les espoirs professionnels et les rêves de liberté de Neville Longbottom, jeune homme de 18 ans, rescapé d'une interminable guerre contre le Sorcier noir et malfaisant Lord Voldemort, bourreau de Nagini, serpent visqueux dudit sorcier noir, et pour finir, petit-fils d'Augusta Longbottom, ce qui était loin d'être une sinécure.

Bref, arrivé à ce stade de sa vie, Neville ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir enfin prendre cette dernière en main, comme il l'entendait ! Et cette note catastrophique balayait tous ses espoirs comme une brise soufflait un château de cartes.

Déposant le Parchemin de Métier sur son lit, le jeune homme s'assit lourdement à côté, les épaules voûtées et la tête penchée d'accablement.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il avait eu toujours beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours, surtout au début de ses études. Son étourderie et sa maladresse lui avaient fait rencontré des difficultés dans divers domaines magiques, mais il ne s'était pas découragé et avait persisté malgré tout dans ses efforts. C'était triste et lamentablement égoïste de le dire, mais la guerre lui avait permis de se découvrir plus courageux, plus confiant en lui-même. Fort de ses connaissances en sa passion de toujours, la Botanique, il avait pu aider Mme Pomfresh dans les soins aux blessés, se sentant enfin utile. Les plantes judicieuses apportaient les premiers secours. Doublées du sort adéquat, elles permettaient alors au blessé de recouvrer une santé suffisante en attente de soins plus adaptés. L'infirmière d' Hogwarts lui avait donc enseigné quelques notions basiques de Soins qui l'avaient transportées de joie ! Il avait alors su ce qu'il exercerait plus tard : Guérisseur !

Dès lors, rien n'avait été plus important que ce projet et Neville avait mis les bouchées doubles dans la préparation de ses examens.

Car, contrairement à ce que tous les étudiants avaient espéré, ce n'était pas parce qu'un mois auparavant Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, que le Ministère avait supprimé les ASPICS de Juin. Au mieux, les « Grands » du monde magique avaient accepté de les reculer à la fin du mois.

Au final, Neville s'était honorablement débrouillé à ses A.S.P.I.C.S.

Sauf en Potions…

Se penchant en avant, l'adolescent appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, remâchant son désespoir.

Dans un énième soupir, il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de nuit.

Là, dans son bocal magiquement aménagé, un crapaud le fixait de ses yeux globuleux et humides. De l'avis tout à fait personnel de son propriétaire, le batracien était pourvu d'un regard philosophe et, s'il avait pu parler, lui aurait sûrement prodigué de très précieux conseils. Seulement voilà, l'animal, portant le nom de Trévor, n'était pas doué de parole : qu'à cela ne tienne, Neville lui parlait quand même, lui exposant ses doutes, ses peines, ses joies aussi, démêlant ainsi l'écheveau de ses émotions.

« - Trévor, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis complètement foutu avec cette maudite note en Potions ! »

Le crapaud sautilla nerveusement dans son bocal. Neville le compris comme une injonction d'arrêter à se morfondre et de se secouer enfin les neurones. Réfléchir posément et trouver une solution seraient certainement plus utiles que se lamenter sur son sort.

Devant la pertinence de la 'remarque', le jeune homme s'agaça :

« - T'es marrant, toi ! Tu t'en fous de ce qui peut bien m'arriver ! Tant que tu as tes Jelly-Fly et le confort de ton bocal, le reste tu t'en balances ! »

Trévor s'était entre temps avachi confortablement au fond de sa piscine personnelle. L'adolescent trouva que l'animal le fixait cette fois-ci avec un regard désaffecté et légèrement ironique. Cette impression se renforça lorsqu'une bulle d'air échappée des narines de l'insectivore s'enroula pour éclater posément à la surface de l'eau. Neville soupira.

« - Bon, ok, ok. Réfléchissons ! Seule cette note en Potion m'empêche d'entrer à l'E.S.M. Carecure. Il faut donc que je trouve un moyen ou sinon je ne pourrai jamais devenir Guérisseur… (Le garçon se sentit nauséeux à cette évidence)… Au pire, j'ai les compétences pour être Laveur de Vaisselle au Leaky Cauldron... (Nouvelle bulle de la part de Trévor) … Au mieux, je pourrai m'occuper du Service de Restauration de l'Hogwarts Express… »

Ce fut cette fois-ci un nuage de bulles qui s'échappèrent de l'animal. Avait-il soupiré de consternation ? Neville en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi affligé.

« - Je devrai peut-être en discuter avec Grand-mère… Elle me dirait sûrement quoi faire… (Neville ignorait que les crapauds pouvaient grogner. Surtout dans l'eau. C'est pourtant ce qu'il lui semblait avoir interprété.) Non, tu as raison. C'est une mauvaise idée. Elle m'imposerait ses décisions, comme à chaque fois, et j'en ai raz le bol ! Elle m'a encore demandé quatre fois aujourd'hui dans quelle Ecole Supérieure je comptais m'inscrire ! Tu imagines ?! Quatre fois ! Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle veut le mieux pour moi, mais franchement ça devient lourd à force ! Tu sais qu'elle a été sa réaction quand elle a vu mes résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.S. vendredi dernier ?

_« Tu aurait pu t'améliorer en Sortilèges, tu as la même note qu'à tes B.U.S.E.S.__! Tu as eu 'Piètre' en Potions ?! Pourtant le Professeur Snape est un des plus Grand Maître en Potions ! Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé ?! Mal comme d'habitude. Tu peux être si étourdi parfois. Mais je te l'ai toujours dit : 'l'étourderie, ça se corrige ! Ça se corrige !'__ »_

Nul doute que si les Chercheurs Comportementalistes des Créatures Magiques auraient eu un jour l'idée de se pencher sur le ricanement batracien, ils s'en seraient donnés à cœur joie avec Trévor. Ce dernier semblait parcouru d'infimes tressaillements comme si un rire silencieux sillonnait son échine. Neville contrefaisait si bien sa Grand-mère : de la voix chevrotante mais autoritaire de la vieille dame jusqu'à son doigt recourbé d'arthrite mais diablement impérieux (Il suffisait simplement qu'elle le brandisse sans un mot, tel le Roi Arthur brandissant Excalibur, pour que la victime s'exécute rapidement. Neville avait été stupéfié de voir que même Dumbledore avait plié devant ce doigt tyrannique. C'est pour dire !)

A présent, le jeune homme arpentait ardemment sa chambre.

« - Comme si cette chauve-souris ne m'avait pas assez pourri la vie jusqu'ici ! »

(Neville parlait bien entendu du si Prestigieux Professeur Snape)

« -Ce sadique crétin putride abject avarié de mangemort à la con ! Je le hais ! Je l'exècre ! Je le…le… le vomis ! »

De cette diatribe imagée suivit un silence introspectif.

L'adolescent s'était stoppé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son regard devenu vague fixait les ombres de Flowton. Les brumes du crépuscule naissant assombrissaient ses yeux soucieux, soulignant les marques indélébiles que la guerre enracinait au front de ses soldats.

L'étudiant resta de longues minutes immobile, perdu dans sa réflexion.

La nuit s'était depuis longtemps déployée sur la campagne du Comté de Suffolk lorsque Neville pris sa décision.

Il se détourna résolument de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ouvrant un des tiroirs du meuble, il prit un parchemin vierge, farfouilla un instant avant de trouver sa vieille plume d'Oie. Repoussant sans faire de bruit sa chaise (Grand-mère ne supportait pas le grincement des pieds de chaises sur le sol), le jeune homme s'installa. Il sembla prendre un temps de réflexion puis, avec application, il débuta sa missive :

_« A l'attention de Madame MacGonagall, Directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard,_

_Madame la Directrice,_

_Je viens par la présente vous demander l'autorisation de participer à l'examen de rattrapage d' A.S.P.I.C., concernant la matière des Potions uniquement._

_En effet, le résultat du dernier examen ne fût pas très prometteur (j'ai eu Piètre) et handicape grandement mes succès d'entrée à l' E.S.M. Carecure._

_Vous savez que le projet de devenir Guérisseur me tient tout particulièrement à cœur depuis les temps difficiles que nous avons traversé. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait découvrir ce passionnant métier et elle pourra vous confirmer mon désir le plus cher. J'ose croire qu'elle sera à même de vous expliquer notre expérience commune sur le terrain, et de vous conforter dans l'idée que ce métier est fait pour moi._

_Je vous supplie donc ardemment d'accéder à ma requête._

_Vous considérez peut-être votre acceptation comme une aide, une aumône, ou même une indulgence. Dans tous les cas, sachez que je saurai m'en montrer reconnaissant._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame la Directrice, ma grande considération._

_Neville Longbottom.»_

En se relisant, Neville réalisa qu'une fois de plus, il n'était franchement pas très adroit, qu'il s'agisse d'allocution ou de littérature. Il constata même qu'il paraissait presque prétentieux de brandir ainsi sa maigre expérience. Quant à la fin de la missive, il n'en revenait même pas : c'est tout juste s'il n'achetait pas la vieille dame pour qu'elle accepte !

Tant pis… La fin justifiant les moyens, la lettre partirait en état. Le jeune homme n'avait guère le temps de s'y pencher convenablement (c'est-à-dire une bonne semaine en matière d'écriture 'Nevillesque').

Il fallait maintenant envoyer la missive, sans que Grand-mère ne le remarque. Sinon, cette dernière exigerait de savoir à qui il envoyait du courrier, un samedi soir en prime (Neville l'entendait déjà : _« Tu n'as pas honte de déranger de braves gens si tardivement ! Et tout ça pour des sornettes... Et qu'est-ce que tu envoies, au fait ?»_), et pire : elle exigerait de lire le courrier. Elle pourrait alors constater que son maladroit de petit-fils n'arrivait à rien sans elle, s'en mêlerait certainement, et sur son injonction, il partirait faire des études supérieures d'Il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, Il-ne-savait-trop-où, qui ne lui plairaient superbement pas. Non, vraiment, mieux valait qu'elle ne soit au courant qu'au tout dernier moment : quand il devrait partir pour ses études, par exemple. Sur le quai de la gare. Une fois qu'il serait dans le train, de préférence.

Sur ces pensées hautement Hufflepuff et tandis qu'il roulait consciencieusement le parchemin, l'étudiant se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. La chouette Harfang qui s'occupait des missives de la famille Longbottom, avait été installée dans une volière, à l'extérieur de la maison, pour des raisons de propreté et d'hygiène chères à Madame Longbottom, qui ne supportait pas de voir le volatile abandonner quelques duvets à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Neville lui avait bien proposé de garder l'animal dans sa chambre, dans sa cage magique, mais la Grand-mère avait été offusquée, intraitable à ce sujet. Toutefois, la chouette ne semblait pas plus mal dehors, à l'abri dans sa volière, et finalement, Petit-fils et grand-mère s'occupaient avec attention de l'animal.

Descendant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme arriva au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il s'interrompît soudainement dans sa fastidieuse pérégrination. Là, sur le sol carrelé du couloir menant à l'entrée, se découpait l'encadrement lumineux de la porte de la cuisine, tel le phare d'une vigie de surveillance au cœur de la nuit.

S'approchant discrètement, Neville jeta rapidement un œil dans la pièce. Sa grand-mère était attablée et buvait sa camomille du soir, tout en caressant et gourmandant Mors Atra, dît Mâ, _son_ diabolique matou.

Mâ était à Madame Longbottom ce que Miss Norris était à Argus Filch : un confident (encore qu'il était difficile de concevoir la grand-mère ayant des confidences), un collègue, une alarme.

Ce chat avait le don d'être toujours là où il ne fallait pas qu'il soit, quand il ne devait surtout pas y être. De préférence lorsque Neville faisait quelque chose que sa grand-mère ne devait pas savoir. Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de quelques bêtises qui auraient pu passer inaperçues si ce maudit félin n'avait pas alerté sa grand-mère de son miaulement si particulier, unique à son vocabulaire d'ailleurs.

Si Neville voulait atteindre la volière, il devrait déjouer l'attention de Mors Atra et de la vieille dame.

L'étudiant resta tétanisé quelques précieuses secondes. Il fallait agir vite et bien, devenir en quelques instant Maître en duperie et manipulation. Tout le contraire de l'adolescent en somme, incapable de mentir ou de cacher quoique ce soit. _« On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert »_, lui disait souvent ses amis.

Mais Neville avait pris quelques minutes auparavant l'audacieuse résolution de prendre sa vie en main, quoiqu'il en coûte. Le projet lié à cette lettre était d'importance et ne souffrirai aucune concession.

_Commencer sa vie par le mensonge, c'est franchement pas génial…_pensa le jeune homme, _mais bon la fin justifie les moyens !_

Tout en se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mentait à quelqu'un qu'il aimait, Neville prit sa décision, glissa la missive sous sa chemise et entra d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine.

« - Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? » Attaqua-t-il directement.

« - Et bien, non. Il fallait que je range un peu la cuisine et lave le sol. A mon âge, ces choses là prennent plus de temps qu'avant… » Répondit avec lassitude sa grand-mère. Ce qui fit culpabiliser d'autant plus Neville quant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Et toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu as fait des cauchemars ? Prends donc une camomille, cela te calmera, tu as l'air bien agité ces derniers temps. »

Autant la sollicitude de la vieille dame serrait le cœur de Neville, autant elle l'agaçait profondément : il n'était plus un gamin, enfin ! D'autre part, il fallait qu'il détourne la conversation qui se rapprochait trop de ce pourquoi il était descendu.

« - Tout va bien, grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas. » La rassura-t-il, avec un doux sourire. « Je suis juste venu prendre un verre d'eau. Il fait chaud, cette nuit. »

L'impression de malaise qui oppressait le jeune homme s'accentua à ce mensonge.

_Comment vais-je me sortir de ce merdier ! Je me dégoûte grave et ça s'éternise comme jamais…_

L'étudiant se dirigea vers un des placards, sous le regard de plus en plus inquisiteur de la vieille dame.

Neville se demandait bien comment couper court à cette situation et comment il allait pouvoir envoyer ce fichu parchemin sans éveiller plus les soupçons de sa grand-mère. Saisissant un verre quelconque et se retournant vers le robinet d'eau, son regard s'abaissa alors vers l'évier de la cuisine. Il y avait là, retenue dans un sac papier, les épluchures des légumes du précédent dîner.

_Alléluia ! _Cria intérieurement le jeune homme.

« - Tu as pensé à garder les épluchures ! » jubila véritablement l'adolescent, tout à sa joie d'avoir trouver un moyen infaillible de sortir de la maison. « Je vais les mettre de suite dans les pots des mandragores. Tu sais qu'elles les préfèrent fraîches. »

Sur ces paroles, Neville posa son verre d'eau sur le plan de travail, agrippa le sac et put enfin sortir de la cuisine et de la maison, sans que sa grand-mère ne prononce mot.

_Premier cap de passé ! Plus que deux et c'est bon, _gémit Neville, une fois dans le jardin, Mâ sur ses talons. Le chat s'était glissé dehors en même temps que lui.

Le jardin était amoureusement entretenu par Neville. Le jeune homme avait un véritable don pour s'occuper des plantes. De la plus facile à vivre à la plus capricieuse, elles s'épanouissaient toutes sous l'égide du talentueux botaniste. Le jardin de Mme Longbottom ressemblait donc à une forêt vierge savamment entretenue. Un petit chemin dallé permettait de serpenter entre les massifs pour aller se perdre tout au fond du luxuriant terrain, à l'entrée de la petite serre familiale où se trouvaient quelques plantes magiques plus précieuses, comme les mandragores.

Tout en suivant les courbes empierrées, Neville ne cessait de réfléchir à un moyen de détourner l'attention du matou, tout en jetant machinalement quelques coups d'œil sur les végétaux les plus sensibles. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement les lieux et pouvait dire où se trouvait telle plante les yeux fermés. Aussi pour ce simple contrôle de routine, n'avait-il pas besoin d'y voir grand-chose, se fiant simplement aux parfums, aux bruits et aux ombres qui émanaient des massifs dans cette sombre nuit d'été. Là, l'envoûtante fragrance des roses lui indiquaient que l'arbuste était toujours en fleurs. Ici, le craquement des pignes de pin l'informait qu'il avait fait beaucoup trop chaud et qu'il faudrait bientôt arrosé. Ou encore là-bas, où le froissement des feuilles l'alertait sur la présence d'un petit animal, nuisible ou pas…

C'est ainsi que toute la vie de Mère Nature vint en aide à l'étudiant : tous ses murmures, ses senteurs, ses mouvements finirent par détourner subtilement l'attention de Mâ. Capitulant, le félin se glissa subrepticement entre les feuillages à la poursuite de chimères alléchantes et abandonna Neville à sa tâche.

Ne croyant pas en sa chance, Neville se précipita vers la volière où il put enfin expédier la précieuse missive.

Écoutant les battements d'ailes soyeux de la chouette harfang qui s'éloignait, le jeune homme se prit à espérer qu'il avait peut-être une bonne étoile qui l'empêcherait de se faire plus de cheveux blancs…

…**à suivre**…

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser quant aux éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires. Je me suis beaucoup relue mais rien ne vaut l'œil salvateur d'une béta-lectrice (ou béta-lecteur, d'ailleurs…). A ce propos, je cherche un(e) volontaire._

_Si vous vous dîtes à la fin de ce chapitre que c'était bien long pour pas grand-chose, sachez que je suis d'accord avec vous. Toutefois, je m'attache à exposer comment je voie Neville après la guerre : mélange de maladresse et de sensibilité, de courage et de couardise, d'introspection et de précipitation…_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la lettre arrive à Poudlard, sauvant la directrice d'un problème épineux et s'apprêtant à bouleverser les habitudes d'un certain Master ès potions…_

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_Flowton: Je sais que certains situent la maison familiale des Longbottom dans le Comté du Lancashire ou l'ouest du Yorkshire. Ils s'y connaissent beaucoup plus que moi en caractéristiques anglaises pour se permettre cette déduction. Toutefois, sans chercher forcément à être logique avec le peu d'éléments donnés à ce sujet par J.K._ _Rowling, je me permets ici d'en faire qu'à ma tête. J'ai donc examiné une carte de l'Angleterre et ai choisi Flowton. C'est un véritable 'village' anglais, situé pas très loin d' Ipswitch. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Mais le net présente de magnifiques photos de la campagne de Flowton, avec quelques petits bijoux de maisons typiques de là-bas…_

2. _Il me semble plus logique que les sorciers habitent parmi les moldus, sans que ces derniers le sachent, pratiquant la magie au secret de leur maison…_

3. _Pour tous ceux qui ne s'en rappelle plus, le Magyar à pointes est le plus dangereux de tous les dragons. C'est celui qui est affecté à Harry, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

4. _CareCure:_ _Traduction : Les Soins guérissent… Rien de très original mais en Anglais, ça rend bien._

5. _Gelly Fly:_ _Soit des Mouches en Gelée, nourriture sorcière pour crapaud, commercialisée par une des plus grande marque du marché des Crapauds de Compagnie Sorcière, Royal Amphibien…_

6. _B.U.S.E.:_ _Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire_

7. _"L'étourderie,ça se corrige!":_ _C'est une maxime que personnellement j'ai souvent entendue. Je dois admettre qu'effectivement, l'Etourderie n'est pas un sort immuable : un jour, cela cesse de faire effet, tout simplement_

8. _ Hufflepuff=Poufsouffle_

09. _ Mors Atra=Peste Noire. MÂ doit se prononcer comme un court miaulement rauque : « maô »_

10. _Miss Norris & Argus Filch:__ Miss Teigne et Argus Rusard_

_**Opaline Thinque -**__** 09/03/2013**_


End file.
